


Resume Level Six

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Lance!”Silence.“Lance! If you can hear me, please! Please respond!”Silence.“Please...I need you.”What would happen, if you were to be separated from your team out in the middle of nowhere in space, and your closest friend and yourself, are close to be frozen to death? Unfortunately, Pidge and Lance were the ones to discover what the experience felt like. What had started out as only a routine check up turned into a life or death mission. Follow the green and red and the rest of the paladins’ treacherous journey through an intergalactic space war, internal conflict between the two best friends, unrequited love, and how they have managed to keep up with all their problems. But hurry...the clock’s ticking and there is there is no redo button. For them, game over is game over…





	1. Chapter 1

Dear idiots of AO3

You all somehow stumbled across this because you either A) love honestlyprettychill B) love Val's edits or C) are actually using tags but let's be honest, who actually does. If you fall into any of those categories or any others because it's 2018, here's basically some background info before we get started.

SO  
I'm Bash and this is a story about some Voltron stuff. Just kidding, this isn't my story. well, it isn't just my story is what I should type. Val, or /paladins.fx, is the real brain behind this. go follow her on Instagram y'all. anyways we came up with this idea like a month from October 29th and finally we were like 'okay let's get to work'.  
Now Val is an editor. I am a poet. Together we make a mess. And that's what this is gonna be. We both are kind of freaks when it comes to writing and ships, so this is a pretty cool opportunity for those things. Anyways, Val will be writing like.... a lot better than I will be  
I'm here for the occasional block of figurative language and the ideas that I'm hoping will break your heart.  
I have an entire word doc with ideas to murder y'all so get hyped.  
Okay, have fun, and even if you don't like plance or jeith or lotura or anything, stick around. There's.... something for everyone, that's all I can say now without Val murdering me.  
Also we're both anxiety ridden students, so don't expect this to update regularly at ALL.

Sincerely,  
Bash


	2. Level One: Chapter One

Indistinct chatter. Fix frequency. More indistinct chatter.

Pidge sighed, and with still her headphones on, stared up at the starry night sky, catching a small shooting star pass by. The cliche thing would be for her to wish something...but Pidge wasn’t like that.

Staring back down at her millions of gadgets, she continued to try to find the correct frequency.

A week later, she was again up there, searching for the right frequency on her radio-looking device. She had designed it in the hopes to be able to tune in to the outer, galactic world, but no such luck so far. Though frustrated, she knew she couldn’t give up. Not ever. I will get you back, she though determinedly, the faint, smiling images of her brother and father reappearing before her mind’s eye. With newfound passion, she dug back into her research, and as usual, the night sky enveloped her like a blanket.

Now three months. She had made many alterations, but still no luck.  
“Matt! Aren’t you scared of outer space?” She had asked her brother a few days before the Kerberos mission.  
He had chuckled. “Sure I am. Heck, everytime I think about it, I get goosebumps. But that’s what I studied for my entire life, and the curiosity to see what’s up there gets me going. Besides, I want to be able to bring you back stories.”  
“Do you think, maybe, one day I could go up there with you?”  
Matt had stared at her almost wistfully, as if he knew something dark she didn’t.  
“Perhaps.”

A year had passed. And she still desperately searched the airwaves of outer space for any evidence of extraterrestrial life. She scoured through them, but she felt as if she were looking for a needle in a haystack. Very, extremely close to impossible. That same night, her two friends and flight mates, Lance McClain and Hunk Garrett, had caught her up on the Galaxy Garrison rooftops, amidst her collection of tech. Little had they known, that they would soon start a perilous journey, becoming defenders of the universe. Simply because Lance had scared the living daylights out of her when he had taken off her headphones.

“You come here to rock out?” A playful voice behind her said.  
Pidge was jolted out of her memories and back to reality. She turned around from her seat on the Garrison roof to see Lance standing there, hands stuffed in the pockets of the trademark jacket that he always wore.

She smiled back, motioning for him to join her. “You still remember? After all this time?” She asked, surprised he still had kept with him the early memory of what he had said.  
Lance sat down besides her, feet dangling off the roof. “Always, how could I forget?” He leaned back on his hands, admiring the constellations. “I’m surprised to see you out of the hospital already, the doctors in my room insisted I still wasn’t ready before Shiro came in and had a little talk with them,” Lance chuckled. “But, um, what are you doing up here?”

She shrugged, staring elsewhere. “Nothing much, just...thinking of our Garrison days, way before all this Voltron stuff. So much has happened, and so much time has passed that it’s almost funny to think that a year or two ago I was sitting here, trying to hear for any signs of aliens,” she replied. Pidge’s back slouched as she exhaled. “We’ve been far away from home for too long.”

“Yeah, I agree.” The boy leaned his head on his shoulder, sparing her a glance. “I never thought we’d come back. Kind of even missed Iverson’s yelling,” joked Lance.

“You think he’ll make us go back to school? Just for the fun of it?”  
“Nah, he would never, we’re paladins now.”  
“Say he does, though, and in one class we have racing-“  
He laughed openly. “If you’re proposing a competition, Pidge Gunderson, you better be ready to lose, Red and I are way too fast for you!”  
“Ha! Who says I haven’t been working on a way to boost Green’s speed?” She shot back.  
“Well dandy-doo, don’t Miss Tech Whizz trying to step up ‘er game?” He said, faking a silly Southern accent.  
Pidge giggled, hair swishing with every movement of her shoulders and head. “You’re such a goofball, Lance!” She gasped out.  
He hummed, “Guess the title you gave me fits, huh?”  
Her laughter died slowly, and she sighed, in a bliss. “Yeah, guess it does…”

It was silent like that for a while, none of them talking, but instead listening to the the outdoor sounds. It was...sort of calming, just sitting with each other. Absentmindedly, Lance had laid his head on her lap. He pointed up at the sky. “Do you know what constellation that is?” asked Lance.  
Pidge followed his finger, and studied the stars. “That’s Orion, a Greek hunter.”  
Lance searched for another. “Oo, what about that one? The one with a red star?”  
She again, looked up, spotting the red star almost immediately. “Taurus, the Bull, one of the zodiac signs.”  
The other thought for a moment, tapping his chin. “I think I’m a Cancer, I can’t remember-“  
“You’re a Leo,” she corrected him, and immediately regretted having answered so quickly.  
Lance cocked his head in interest. “And you would know...why?”  
She tried acting casual by leaning on a hand. “I just know the dates, and I matched it with your birthday, that’s all,” she explained. When he still was looking up to her, she elaborated. “Don’t think you’re so high and mighty because I know your birthday. I know everyone’s. I memorize a lot of stuff, it’s just what I do.”  
Lance stared at her for a moment, before dropping his gaze. “You never cease to surprise me,” he commented. Pidge ruffled his hair playfully. “That better mean a good thing, or I’m stuffing you down the laundry chute,” she mock-threatened.  
He laughed. “I swear it’s a good thing!”

Pidge exhaled a soft breath of air, and suddenly her brows knitted together. “Lance? Why did you come find me?”  
Lance averted his gaze. “Well, the rest of us didn’t know where you ran off to, and I took a lucky guess and came by myself. Turns out I was right, thinking you’d be up here,” he explained.  
“Oh…” she replied, voice fading. Out of the blue, she shivered, a wind of fresh air hitting her.  
Lance noticed, and stood up. Without a word, he removed his jacket, and wrapped it around her shoulders. “We should go back in, it’s getting chilly out here,” said Lance, getting to his feet. Then, he offered his hand to help her.  
Pidge stared at it, surprised, and then to Lance’s face. She had been startled by the jacket placed on her. 

He’s just being kind, like any friend would, she reminded herself.

Pidge took it, and Lance pulled her up. He led her back to the door. “Come on, Hunk’s making dinner tonight,” Lance added.

“Aawwww yes! Chef Hunk’s making food!” She fist-bumped the air happily.

Lance only chuckled at her actions. With the stars twinkling a goodbye behind them, the two disappeared inside the door, taking guesses about what Hunk would be cooking; picking at each other’s answers.

Just like any other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Val did this all like Wednesday afternoon please go tell her how amazing she is omfg


	3. Level One: Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So shit happens I guess

On the occasion that the seasons change as soon as the mood does, the scent is so tangible that you can taste it in the air. Only a couple days after their rooftop encounter, the autumn season began to set in. the days got shorter, the sunsets brighter, and the entire world had a hum of excitement in the air. Something important was about to happen. It is the time when the sun drools over the Earth in a sunset instead of disappearing, the time when families otherwise divided across the country came together just to be together. This was the time that big things happened. So in a way that scent preferably defined as ‘Autumn’ is really more properly known as ‘potential’. There was a lot of potential in the world, it just took the right kind of person to harvest it. Like a plant you have to grow just right, watering it every other day and tending to it. Eventually it will grow into a blossoming flower- it may even have repercussions on the future, as everything does. 

That was the feeling Pidge was having. She leaned out of the window of the dorm provided for her by the Garrison, drinking in the scent of autumnal colors and fallen leaves. This was her favorite time of year. She pulled her short hair up the best she could considering its length. Strands fell in her face, but she brushed them back and didn’t mind so much. 

The team was meant to set up a market for the aliens and humans to shop at and find asylum in if they needed to. With the cold weather coming and the multiple wars raging throughout the galaxy, supplies were the most vital thing to have. That and a safe place to stay, which was why the Garrison was opening its doors to any creature seeking out a safe place to harbour themselves or their families. 

Pidge sighed and checked the time, rushing to grab her bag and running out the door. Except she didn’t go out. She stopped at the exit, her hand on the wall after she switched out the lights. She looked back and saw Lance’s jacket laying on the bed where she’d left it a couple nights ago. She was planning to give it back, she really was, but some tiny voice inside her, the same one that kept telling her he was just being friendly, spoke up again. She knew what was going on. 

He pitied her. Pidge Gunderson, Katie Holt, the girl whose father and then brother went missing. Pidge Gunderson who was never able to have a normal childhood. After all, the ever present fear that every moment may be her father or brother’s last didn’t make for an easy mind. But she didn’t want his pity. She was sick of everyone pitying her. She may have been Katie Holt, but she was also Pidge Gunderson. She was her own person. She was more than her father’s talent. She was more than just the sister of a rebellion leader. She was more. It was just that no one recognized her for that. She’d had a conversation with Allura once about how even Altea had a sense of prejudice against women, so perhaps that was why. Or maybe it was just her imagination drifting.

...yeah, she was probably overthinking it. Sexism in 2109? Impossible.That was absurd.

She blinked and let the florescent lights of the hallway snap her back to reality. Running out, she pulled on the jacket around her tighter, attempting to shield herself from the wind. Pidge could already feel her muscles aching by just thinking of the work ahead.

———

“Hunk! Allura! Have you guys figured out where the center of the market will be? We can’t have overcrowded aisles,” Keith said over the intercom of their helmets.

“We thought maybe by Melview Avenue? There’s a big water pipe system just underneath, I was thinking of creating a fountain there, so the market doesn’t look so musty,” offered Hunk. He and the princess had been sent down to the market itself as the ground diplomats and head constructors. People and aliens alike were bustling around, carrying piles of wood and clothes around, and some carts of their own personal supplies. There was busy, but excited chatter in the air as they all worked at a steady rhythm that it almost looked rehearsed.

“A nice fountain would help cheer people up, good idea, Hunk!” Shiro complimented. He was in another part of the market, helping build a stall for one of the Balmerans.

“Hunk’s pretty thoughtful, isn’t he?” chirped Allura, sharing the digital blueprints with everyone’s screens.

The yellow paladin himself could be heard stammering at the end of his line. “It’s nothing really, I mean- I know I’d definitely feel a lot more at peace with the sound of running water near me, and a pretty structure to look at. It could ground people, you know? Make them feel more at home.”

“Sounds like a plan. Lance, you and Red go get marble and extra pipes for the fountain back at the Garrison. There’ve been more transports, I think there should be some,” Keith ordered from the Black Lion.

“You’ve got it!” Lance said, and in a flash, he had taken Red back.

“Pidge, could you give us a report on the pipe system under the street?”

Pidge removed a hand from Green’s handle, and pulled it up, another screen emerging. She tapped a few buttons, and then moved the scanning box directly on the spot Hunk had said. The camera focused on it, and a small ding! signaled the scan had been complete. The prints to the pipes popped up in front of her. “They appear to be in a working condition, no damage from the Galra was taken on them. If we were to crack the street and get to them…” she fixed the hologram diagram in front of her, testing to see what would happen if they were to install a fountain. “A few adjustments to the pipes and a connecting process to the fountain itself should get it to work!”

“Perfect. Hunk, could you…?” Keith’s request hung in the air.

“Say no more,” Hunk replied, knowing exactly what to do. He called his Lion, reaching deep into its conscience. With a roar that shook the ground beneath them, Yellow appeared. “Hey, buddy!” Hunk called up to him. “Could you dig into this spot for me? There are a set of pipes we need to get to, but make sure not to hit them.”

Yellow landed on the ground, thrusters whirring. The Lion got straight to work, burrowing his claws onto the pavement. Faster than any normal, earth construction vehicle, Yellow had completed his task. The underground pipes were now visible to them. Hunk beamed at his Lion. “That’s a good boy! Thanks, Yellow!” When the Lion had lowered his muzzle to the ground, Hunk instinctively walked forward to hug it. “Done!” he spoke on the intercom.

Pidge pressed a button, and her lion’s mouth knife was extracted. “The pipe’s are off right now, I can cut it,” she assured the rest of them. By the time she had made the cuts where they were needed, following Hunk and Allura’s blueprints, Lance had come back with the supplies for it. He deposited them on the ground, Red opening his maw to let them down.

With a little help from the Olkari’s magic, the lions’ strength, and Blade survivors, they soon had a fountain built. It wasn’t the most ornate, but it was good enough to be the center most point of the market. And they noticed others liked it, too. Eyes full of awe could be seen all around, followed by smiles. The team all gave a whoop of happy yells through the intercom, and Pidge laughed with them, proud that they had achieved something. It may have taken a couple of hours, but it was definitely worth it. Now the market had an eye catching, marble spout of water for people to hang out by.

“Lance, Hunk, Pidge, you guys stick around to help out. Sam just called in, said he needed Shiro, Allura and I for something. Will you guys be alright?” Keith asked, intercom static cracking.

“Yeah! Don’t worry, old man, we’ll be just fine,” Lance replied, bring Red down for a landing. Ripples of laughter rang from the rest, and Keith’s red cheeks were almost visible.

“Hey! Shiro’s the one with the white hair!” He whined.

“Don’t bring me into this,” Shiro’s voice came in, a hint of a smile in his tone.

“Okaaaaay, let’s leave Keith alone,” Hunk said, after coming up for air. His grin remained, however. “But yes, we’re going to be just fine. We can make it fun!”

Green hit the ground with a rumble, and Pidge raced down to her lion’s mouth. Laying her maw on the ground for her paladin to jump off, Green made a soft purring noise, which was made up of a series of whirring noises from her engines. Pidge beamed up at her, and spoke into the intercom, “Yeah, what he said. Say hi to my dad for me!”

Keith nodded at his end, and a few moments later, had brought a Shiro up in his lion. With guns from the thrusters, Blue and Black blasted away, into the direction of the Garrison. The flecks of color from the lions disappeared soon into the sunset.

Pidge, meanwhile, jogged to catch up to where Hunk and Lance where standing. She found them arguing over...shampoos? Deadpanning at their conversation was almost a good enough option.

“I swear to God, I just had bought those two bottles of conditioner and shampoo. The next day, they’re gone!” Lance exclaimed, annoyed and arms crossed over his chest.

“And I’m telling you I didn’t take them!” Hunk shot back. “I have my own why would I want yours?”

“Guys! Calm down!” Pidge interrupted, coming in between them. “Why the hell are two fighting over washing supplies?”

Hunk flicked his chin away. “Lance thinks I stole his stuff, and you guys know I don’t take without asking.”

“Except that one time you forgot the homework back when we were in school, and you took mine without letting me know to get the answers,” Lance grumbled. “Nearly got in trouble because of it, too…”

“Don’t expose me like this, you heathen,” Hunk warned, nagging a finger.

Lance only stuck out his tongue in response.

Having had watched the entire thing on the sidelines, Pidge expressed a confused, questioning look, but she shook out of her daze. “Now that it seems like you two doofuses are done-“

“Bet it was Allura who took them,” Lance muttered.

“We,” Pidge emphasized the word to talk over him. “Can get to work. Let’s head down this aisle, more stalls here aren’t up yet.” She led them down an aisle down to her left. Indeed, as she had said, humans and aliens alike were having trouble setting up. Hunk immediately took initiative, helping out a man who’s posts were falling over.

“Let me help you with that, sir,” Hunk said, picking them up and waiting for directions on where to stick them in on the ground.

“Thank you, Yellow Paladin!”

Lance had wandered four booths over, and Pidge had strayed a little further. Carrying a couple of boxes for an alien coalition member, her eyes slowly flew to the setting sun. The sky was painted several purples, buckets of pinks, splashes of vibrant orange, and the round, yellow sun itself, in the center of the masterpiece. It completed the look, as it was the main focus of the sky. Pidge hadn’t noticed she had begun to smile at it. The landscape, so beautiful, calming, and satisfying that put her heart more at ease.

“Miss the sunsets?” Lance’s voice called from behind her.

Pidge set down the boxes she had where she had been told to put them. She looked back at her teammate, and then back at the sunset. “I never really appreciated how pretty they look,” she replied softly.

“Your home planet has some beautiful sunsets, indeed,” the alien she had been helping said, sharing a smile of her own. “Never in my life have I seen something like it.”

Pidge saw Lance beaming out of the corner of her eyes, and a subtle laugh escaped her, and she got on a knee to uncover the boxes for the alien. “Get back to work, Lance.”

“Lover boy Lance is slacking off? Wow, so unexpected!” Hunk exclaimed, a few stalls over, but still manageable to hear.

Lance’s burning cheeks could almost be as visible as the sun. He stomped the hard earth, hands pummeled into fists. His leg movement had brought up a little dirt dust flying. “I most definitely am not! I was just- asking a question!”

Hunk chuckled, but added nothing more.

Pidge successfully had popped the lids of four of the boxes. “Don’t take his words so seriously, he’s just playing with you,” she told the red paladin assuringly.

Lance shot one last look behind his back at his best bud, and turned around, placing fruits on racks. “He better be, or else I’m getting him good the next time we go one on one,” said Lance seriously.

“I’m not choosing sides this time,” Pidge answered quickly, remembering the last time Lance and Hunk had sparred. She had been stuck in the middle, pulled by both friends like an elastic band. It had been...one heck of an experience.

“Lance! Heads up!” Hunk threw a bag over his head and over a stall. Lance turned quickly, catching the bag like a football player before it hit the ground. He stumbled back slightly.

“What is this?”

“Open it. It’s for you and Pidge.”

Lance did as he was told, and gave a hoot of delight. “Burgers! I haven’t had these in years! Thanks, Hunk!” He underhand passed one to Pidge, who caught it swiftly. She opened her packaged burger as well, and biting into it, hadn’t noticed she was smiling.

“These are good! Many thank you’s,” Pidge added, already going for a second bite. She finished hers in the span of a few minutes. Feeling the rough surface of wood through her gloved hands once more, Pidge uncovered the boxes in front of her, handing the alien she was helping the contents. There were a couple of things she didn’t recognize, but she saw there was a pattern to them. Oh...culture items! That’s what they must be. Though anything that wasn’t tech she never paid much attention to, these things intrigued her. They had many kinds of designs, some seemingly holding old stories behind them. It fascinated her, to see another planet’s culture up close. While saving the universe, the team never had much time to study other forms of life, and their ways of living. But now that they had some downtime, and working with the coalition personally, it was a sight. 

As she was setting up stringed lights in the streets to illuminate the nights, she felt a small bump to her shoulder, and instinctively turned her head to see who it was. Lance walked past, a painted, innocent look on his face as he carried bags to a stall. She rolled her eyes, the corner of her lips turning upwards slowly.

The next time he had passed around, Pidge stuck her her foot in his way. Lance yelped, almost tripping. He regained his footing, but shot her a pouty look. She kept her gaze forward, although it was hard to hide her smile. Hunk joined the game when Lance bumped his hips with his own, reaching over Hunk’s head to hang lights.

Hunk lightly elbowed Pidge when grabbing more lights.

Pidge shoulder bumped Lance when handing a bag to an alien.

When Lance went to shove Hunk, the yellow paladin had anticipated the move, and sidestepped when he had deemed Lance close enough. Lance gave a strangled screech, and fell hard on the floor. Pidge and Hunk exploded in fits of laughter, holding their stomachs. It hurt with every gasp of air they breathed in, but it was the normal kind of pain one gets from laughing. Still wheezing, Hunk offered Lance a hand to get him up. Lance flipped around on the floor, and though slightly annoyed, took it.

Stretching his back, Lance groaned, “I hate you guys so much.”

Hunk pulled him in, and playfully noogied his best friend. “Love you, too!” He chuckled and let him go. “Who’s the champion of this game now?”

A mad idea popped into Pidge’s head, and before she could hesitate, she climbed onto Hunk’s back and up to his shoulders. She sat on top of him, punching the air triumphantly. “I am!” She cheered, holding tight onto his neck with her free hand so she wouldn’t fall backwards.

Hunk stumbled, but made sure to have her ankles in his hands. “H-hey! Get off!” He exclaimed, laughing. The yellow paladin leaned down to give Pidge access off.

A small amount of dust flew when her feet touched the ground, and she brushed off anything that came into her armor. Lance’s previous sour expression had disappeared, and he now bore a smile like the rest of them. Sighing happily, Pidge turned her back to them, lifting a box up in her arms. “We should get back to work,” she told them, beginning to walk away.

“Aw, man,” Lance complained, but picked up the bags he had dropped, though hesitantly.

“We should be almost done for the day anyway,” assured Hunk, turning back to the stand he had been building. He picked up a hammer, and hit repeatedly on a nail until it was completely in. The two pieces of wood had now been joined.

“Perhaps when we go back, Keith can tell us what my dad called them in for. Could or could not be important, but it’s picking at me,” Pidge called from her side, dropping off the supply boxes in her arms. She uncovered them, examining the new set of items in them.

Lance said nothing for a moment, lugging bags from one stand to another. “That’s if they decide not to keep it a secret from us or anything,” he muttered. There had been occasions where the three had been kept in the dark from information the others had gathered, and while Hunk and Pidge had never taken it into consideration, it made feel Lance...lesser.

“Did you say something?” Hunk asked, swearing to himself that he had heard his friend had added to their conversation.

Lance looked up. “Oh no, no- it wasn’t anything, just talking to myself,” he replied. Quickly asking the stand owner where to place their supplies, Lance began to get to his assigned work.

Pidge and Hunk gave each other a look, but didn’t comment on Lance’s sudden change of mood. Instead, they focused on finishing their workload, the sun sinking more and more into the horizon. The sky painted itself darker blues as the sun left. The air around them became a little colder, and the lights they had set up earlier had been turned on, illuminating the pathway in between stalls.

 

And while the setting on Earth seemed peaceful and in tranquility, somewhere, deep in the corners of outer space, a stress signal was set off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week agsjagsjd we’ve both been super busy. Shoutout to Val for being awesome with this???


	4. Level One: Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens dog

“So, Sam, what’d you call us for? Did something happen?” Shiro asked when they had arrived at the Atlas. They were in the hangars, and Keith, Allura, and himself had gotten out of the lions. Blue and Black now sat quietly behind them.

“As a matter of fact...yes,” Sam replied, shifting from foot to foot, as if nervous. He began to walk them back to the control room. “I can tell you all more about it when we get to the main control room. I don’t want to risk more people knowing when they shouldn’t,” he added in a more hushed tone.

“Is it bad news?” Allura asked curiously, popping her helmet off.

Sam gave her a look, that held a type of sympathy Shiro couldn’t decipher. What could they have possibly found that had Sam nervous like this?

“Not necessarily, it’s just concerning,” Sam answered.

Shiro remembered something. “Oh, Sam, Pidge said to tell you she says hi.”

The man smiled softly. “When you see her again, tell her I said hi back.”

Sam said nothing more until they were safely inside the control room, where Commander Iverson greeted them. “Ah, finally, you’re all here!” He exclaimed. “Come, we have much to discuss.” He took them to the meeting room connected the main, and showed them all to a seat.

Same remained standing, but had walked to the front. The hologram screen whirred to life behind him, and it became the only light in the room. On the screen, several data tables began to appear, along with the waveforms of audio. It sparked the curiosity of the three paladins.

“Our communications section, currently busy with the messages of incoming coalition members, happened to have stumbled upon...ah, several distress signals, one dating earlier today,” Sam explained, immediately having dived in to the point. “It had latched on with a coalition member’s message, and we received it. Using its code, we found that there had been many more sent from the same location, but somehow, we hadn’t gotten any.”

Shiro folded his hands on the table in front of him. “I see you have found audio with them. Have you heard any of them? Do you know from where they were sent from?” He asked.

Iverson cleared his throat. “The location...is hard to explain. We can’t pin point if it’s far or close. It appears to be both everywhere...and no where.”

Allura had knitted her eyebrows at this. Everywhere and no where? That sounded awfully familiar.

“We haven’t heard the audio. We were hoping we could get you three down here so we could listen together,” Sam said.

Keith leaned forward in his seat. “Well then, play them,” he requested simply.

Sam nodded to Iverson, who pressed a button on his laptop.

All they heard was static at first, and Shiro frowned. “Are you sure-“ he began, before being interrupted by a voice from the audio.

“Allura…” a hoarse voice breathed. The static made it crack a little, but the princess froze in her seat, hearing it as clear as day. No...no way…

“Allura- I-I can’t be sure if you’re h-hearing this...but if you are...please...come back,” the voice cried out, sounding like a choked sob.

The voice belonged to Lotor, whom they had deemed dead.

The rest of them had been struck dumbfounded, mouths agape in surprise. No one said anything as Lotor continued.

“It- everything, hurts. I-I think I am in the quintessence f-field, but I can not remember m-much,” the prince’s voice trembled. “But I can feel...I do not have much time left. There are- horrible creatures lurking h-here-“ there was some static, before they could hear him again. “I-I know you must all hate m-me...I…hate myself, too. I loathe myself, for everything I’ve done, for all the pain I’ve caused, especially to you, my dear Allura...b-but I’m begging you…

“Please, do not let me die out here like this. I-I at least wish to see your face one last time if I am to perish.”

With that, the audio finished.

Nobody in the room moved for quite a while. They were all too shell-shocked to do so. It wasn’t until Allura pushed herself from the table, and left the room without a word.

“Allura-!” Keith called, waking up from his daze. It was clear to see she was upset.

Shiro placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around. “I’ll go see her, you stay here,” he said simply, and followed where the princess had gone to.

It took a while, but Shiro finally found her in the view room. The purpose of the room was in its name. A whole room dedicated to study the outside world. The walls were all windows, and one could look straight out. At the current moment, the lights from the ground below, and the stars from the sky above were the main attractions. Allura’s back was to him, and her head was tilted up towards the night. She had her arms wrapped around herself, and did not turn when Shiro had entered.

He approached her carefully, and stood right by her side. Instead of speaking, Shiro let the princess decide whether or not she was ready to talk.

“...I can not believe it was him, Shiro,” Allura whispered suddenly, still looking outside. “We...I was sure he was already dead.” Which was a lie. Ever since that time, their fight with Lotor, there had been a nagging feeling in her that told her Lotor was still out there, somewhere. She had just chosen to ignore it. “It hurt- to hear his voice again, especially so...broken like that.”

Shiro crosses his arms across his chest. “I’m not going to lie, that definitely took me by surprise. I had expected all kinds of things, except- well, him,” he answered truthfully.

The princess turned her head to glance at him. “Do you think it’s real? He’s not just playing his usual mind tricks with us?”

“Do you still have feelings for Lotor, Allura?” Shiro asked.

She opens her mouth as if to answer “no”, but she closed it after, staring back outside. “I- I do not know, and I am scared to,” she answered softly. “I want to believe him, I really want to-“

“So then what’s stopping you?”

Allura breathed deeply. “The whole colony situation, what Romelle told us.”

“Mm,” Shiro started. “Well, that’s becoming fishy to me now. Kolivan said he hadn’t found anything about it, even though he’s scouted the coordinates Keith gave him.” He stared at a constellation. Thinking back to Lotor’s tone of voice, he sighed. He recognized it, and could analyze it. The former prince was being genuine in his words. His tone said it all. Shiro didn’t need to see his face to prove it. Being a victim of abuse himself, Shiro could empathize with Lotor.

“He truly needs us, Allura.”

When Allura didn’t reply, Shiro continued, “You still love him, I can tell. And he still loves you, no matter what you told him back at our fight with him. He knows there’s a high possibility we won’t answer back, and that you’ll leave him to rot...and yet he still tries to reach out for you. He’s sent a lot of signals, as we’ve seen, and he hasn’t yet given up. That’s pretty admirable, Princess.”

She gave him a look of curiosity and confusion. “How do you know so much? Why are you trying to form some sort of a connection with Lotor?”

At first, he didn’t know how to reply. Taking some time to recollect his thoughts, Shiro spoke slowly, “I know what it feels like to be abused to the point where there is almost no hope. Doing everything for a loved one who doesn’t want you back...I know.”

Her gaze immediately softened, and she rested a hand on his shoulder. “Shiro...I’m so sorry…” said Allura gently.

The Atlas leader showed her a smile. “It’s okay, I survived. And I’ve got you guys with me. But Lotor...he’s never had anyone. He’s not going to survive much longer if we don’t do something quick.”

She looked up to the sky again, and something shone in her eyes. Determination...perhaps, along with what was refound fondness. The stars were reflected in her pupils, but they blended in so perfectly that they seemed natural. “Princess…?”

“Let’s go get him out, and hope it is not too late,” Allura stated firmly.

His eyebrows shot up. “Like, actually?”

“What was the whole point of telling me we should, then?” Allura asked, raising a single white brow in the air. Her voice held hints of teasing.

Shiro’s shoulders shook as he chuckled. “You’re right, you’re right,” he started, and moved for her to pass in front. “Let’s go back and tell the others, shall we?”

Frowning suddenly, Allura bit her lip. “I fear they might all need some convincing, especially Romelle. And the others, too. They love Earth, they might not want to leave. A-and the whole coalition- Shiro, is this the wisest decision?”

He understood her worry immediately, and his brows furrowed. “...We never heard his side of the story. We did technically leave him without a true and unbiased decision. And I learned that a real Paladin should never show prejudice,” Shiro said. “If your heart and mind both tell you we should at least give Lotor a chance, then follow it. The coalition will understand.”

Allura was silent for a moment, taking in his words. Eventually, her lips formed a thin line, and she nodded. Her footsteps echoed in the room as she walked past him. “Alright, let’s go.

And Shiro? ...thank you, I appreciate that you came to comfort me.”

The male followed her out, expressing a kind smile. “Just helping a teammate.”

_____

Keith had been laying his chin on his crossed arms on the table, waiting for the other two. He hadn’t said anything while in the same room as the adults, but his friends were taking so long that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

So when he heard the door they had both disappear through open, he perked up. He immediately noticed their grim faces. “Hey, is everything alright…?”

Allura sat back in her seat calmly. “Sam, is there a way we can send messages back?”

“I-I’m not sure, why-?”

She held his gaze point blank and serious. “Find a way. We are rescuing Lotor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya man. It’s sad boi hours. Time for my fucking purple ass grap motherfucker boyfriend to come back


	5. Level One: Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea

“What?!” Sam sputtered. “Princess, are you sure this is the wisest decision?”

Allura nodded firmly. “Yes, Sam, I have made up my mind. We must go.”

He fumbled with the keyboard of his laptop, but pulled up a new screen. “I’m not sure if we can send audio, but we can send a coded message- Morse code. We’ve found that most alien species do understand it, do you think Lotor will know?”

“Lotor’s a smart guy, I think he will,” Keith spoke up, a finger tapping on the table anxiously. “He managed to build his own mecha and find Orion, deciphering Morse code should be no problem to him.”

Shiro gave him a funny look. “I never thought you’d agree to this,” he admitted, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly.

The friction of the uniform cuff’s fabric warmed Keith’s fingers. “It came to me after that we left him to die unjustly. That’s not how Voltron’s paladins work, whether the people agree or not.”

Shiro had chosen the right leader after all.

“Morse code it is!” Sam cleared his throat in awkwardness. “Allura, would you like to send the message…?”

With the extended amount of time that they had spent on Earth already, Allura had learned the English language, how to read and write it. It had taken a couple of weeks, and she still had some troubles, but it had become easier for her. She had been surprised the teaching methods on Earth were much more gentle. Altea had, well, ways of making sure the learner knew quickly what was being taught. Pidge very well knew the experience, and had made sure to bring it up to Allura, who did not see what the problem was. She now knew the difference.

Walking over to Sam’s side, she bent over the keyboard. Sam, being respectful of her space, got up from his seat, and offered it to her. Allura took it gratefully, and her body relaxed once she had the chair to type more comfortably in. “Sam, do I just write the message on here?” She asked, her head turning to the side to peer at him.

“Yes, the computer will translate it into code once you’re done, so you don’t have to worry about that part,” answered Sam. 

Breathing deeply, Allura examined the keys of the hologram screen. She recognized the letters, little by little. Realization began to settle on her slowly, and her fingers shook. Somewhere far off, was her old lover, waiting for her to come back. He needed her. It was all surreal. He would see her message. He’d fight off whatever creatures he’d seen in the quintessence field with renewed courage and hope, knowing Allura was coming. Her lover was strong, and patient. She knew that about him. He would fight, and he would fight until he saw her again. And Allura would be on her way for him for who knows how long. But she will be.

A strong, firm hand settled on her shoulder, and her eyes traveled up. They met with Shiro’s own warm and friendly set. “It’s going to be alright, take your time,” he spoke, voice as gentle as an afternoon summer breeze.

Allura nodded, pressing her lips into a thin line. She turned back to the bright holographic screen, and began to type. Her message contained crucial information, telling the ex-prince that they were in her way. Along with more personal words, for his eyes only. When she was done, which was perhaps half an hour later, she pushed back on the seat. “Completed,” she announced, and pressed the buttons for the computer to start translating it to the code. With a few more taps, and a minute to herself, the message was sent.

Shiro faced all of them in the room. “I guess it’s time to start making preparations to leave Earth. The Atlas should be ready to launch,” he informed.

“You and I can begin alerting the crew,” Sam added.

Keith got to his feet. “We will need some time to...say goodbyes. I propose letting the coalition know tomorrow, and leave three days from now. That should be more than enough.”

“Agreed,” Iverson spoke up.

“Then it is decided,” Allura also stood. “Preparations will start now, and leave in three days. Tell the Atlas crew and the MFE pilots to begin packing, and for the Atlas to have some runs to make sure everything is in working condition. Keith and I can tell our team today as well, when they come back. Tomorrow, we can all broadcast the announcement.”

Sam walked to the door. “Let’s get a move on,” he said, and the commander and Shiro followed after him.

Keith joined the princess’s side. “We should tell the others to come on over. They...might not take the news very lightly, but we have to.”

She nodded slowly. “They’ll...they’ll understand. Hopefully. They’re good people, I’m sure it’ll be okay.” The reassurance was more for her than to anyone. Allura tried to convince herself that it would all be well.

 

 

“Cheers!” Hunk exclaimed happily, as the trio bumped soda glasses together. They all sipped from their drinks when they had brought back their hands. They had finished much of the market today, and it looked much more finished than when they had started. It was a whole rainbow of colors outside, and a wide variety of products being sold and traded. All kinds of cultures had been brought together into one, grand, salad mix. One could wander through it several times and never get bored.

Lance chuckled, setting his cup down on the table. They had ducked into a restaurant that had been set up, courtesy of Vrepit Sal’s cooking company. “I can’t believe we’ve been out here for the entire day, it went by so fast,” he said, staring at a spot on the table.

Pidge, on the other hand, gazed at the people and families roaming outside, all with relaxed and blissful expressions. With the optimistic mood in the market, it was almost easy to forget that the war was still going on out in space. Everyone seemed so joyful, and the Green Paladin was happy to have been the cause of that. She turned back to her friends, her index finger tapping mindlessly against her cup. “It’s been a good day, we got a lot done,” she noted.

Hunk took another cookie from the plate that was in the middle. “I liked today! Oh man, I can’t wait until dinner time so we can tell the rest our stories. And then get some sleep, too, I’m tired.”

Lance leaned back in his chair, stretching his back over it with a groan. “You can say that again. I’m wiped, dude. I think I’m just gonna crash when I get a chance,” he looked over at the now quiet Pidge and reached to the small bowl next to the cookie plate, grabbing a sugar packet and flicking it at her head. 

She flinched and laughed when it fell in her lap, throwing it back at him. “What?!”

“You’re being quiet, when you’re quiet that means you’re thinking,” Hunk grinned. 

“So what in the world is going through that head of yours, Katie Holt?” Lance asked with a curious grin, bringing his cup to his lips and taking a sip. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Just… y’know, this feels like… like we’re real heroes,”

“Pidge, we just ended a ten thousand year old war, I think that’s pretty heroic,” Hunk teased, smiling at her. He was proud of them all. His friends, his family. 

“Well, yeah, but it’s different,” Pidge shrugged and took a bite of a cookie. “Before it was all violence and fighting and constant fear. It’s like… we joined the space program to help others, not hurt them. Even if those people we hurt are dimension destroying beasts. But…” she ran it over in her head. “... this is the stuff that helps people actively. This is the stuff that makes normal, not-Paladins of Voltron people into heroes.”

“I think I get what you’re saying,” Lance said. Pidge was surprised by that because none of what she said made any sense. “Being a hero isn’t just about fighting the bad guys and shooting self-proclaimed furries, it’s about doing the little things, y’know?”

“Looking out for the little guy,” Hunk added with a smile. 

“Exactly. It’s like we’re actually doing some good,” Pidge grinned, excited by their understanding. 

“It’s nice, I agree,” Lance nodded. “It makes it a bit easier to ignore the moral ambiguity of our actions,”

“Alright, edgelord, we don’t need another Keith,” Hunk teased. 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “It just makes me happy to finally have my feet on the ground again. Like… this is the work I want to do for at least the next month, I’m so sick of flying,”

As if summoned by some terrible force, their communicators all buzzed immediately. Well, Hunk and Pidge’s buzzed, but Lance’s played ‘Anaconda’ by Nicki Minaj at full volume, making all three of them burst out laughing. 

Their laughter was cut short, however, when they read the messages. 

‘Paladins, report to the Galaxy Garrison meeting hall immediately, there is an urgent matter to discuss. DO NOT WAIT.  
Allura’

Lance stood up first, shoving his communicator away and grabbing a cookie, biting it after saying, “Let’s go, we don’t have time to waste,” and rushing to the door. 

Pidge and Hunk followed him after Pidge very quickly chugged her hot tea, realized that was a bad decision and regretted it. 

They all rushed to their lions and sped back to the Garrison. When Allura said something was urgent, it was normally urgent. They landed their lions on the flight deck and raced inside, each Paladin just as scared as the last for what was to come. 

Lance slowed his pace as he pushed open the meeting room door, his Atlas uniform hastily pulled on. He pulled out Pidge and Hunk’s chairs and sat down, clasping his hands as they slid into their seats. The MFE pilots sat across from them, mumbling amongst themselves. Keith leaned against the wall behind the Paladins, walking over and standing over his seat. 

“Hey,” he barked, glaring at the MFEs. 

James rolled his eyes and looked at him. “Hey what?”

“Shut up. You need to focus,” Keith said, his fingerless gloves gripping the table. 

“You should come over here, and try shutting him up,” Ryan suggested casually, doodling a picture of a skeleton man on his notes. 

James looked at him. “Wait, wh-“

“Paladins. Cadets. Atlas crew, I’m glad you’ve been able to gather here today,” Shiro said, walking into the room. 

Lance sat up in his seat. “Why did Allura bring us here so urgently? She texted us as if someone died or something.”

“If we don’t hurry, there most likely will be death,” she said, coming into the room.

“Death?” Hunk exclaimed, and his eyebrows pinched together. “Who’s dying?”

Keith took a deep breath, gripping the sides of the table. “Lotor. Apparently he’s still alive in the quintessence field. He’s been trying to communicate with us for a while, and we’ve finally received one of his distress signals.”

“He’s alive?!” Lance’s eyes were as wide as sauce pans, and his jaw was slack with surprise.

Pidge, also frowning, laid a gentle hand on his arm. He looked to her, and she shook her head. Stay calm, her eyes said. Lance obeyed, trying to keep from out bursting again.  
“I’m assuming a plan of action has already been made?” prompted a Pidge.

Allura nodded solemnly. “We’re...we’re going to get him out,” she informed nervously.

The room became eerily silent, as this was processed. That meant...going back up into space. But they’d only just got here!

“Princess, if I may ask,” James started. “You’re saying we go get this so called murderer out into the open again…?”

Keith narrowed his eyes at him. “He may be guilty of murder, but even we’re not sure of that. We’ve come to a realization that our actions were harsh and unjust towards Lotor. We want to fix that.”

The MFE pilot stared at him for a few seconds with a hardened look, before breaking the tension between them.

“Three days we’ve decided to give, before departure,” Shiro spoke up, adjusting a sleeve cuff. “Checkups will be made on the Atlas, and we advise you to begin packing, and saying your goodbyes. Spend these last few days well. We don’t know what we’ll encounter up in space.”

They were all excused shortly after. “That was so not how I was expecting that to go down,” Lance muttered, holding his head in a hand.

Pidge bit her lip. “Don’t worry. I’m sure...I’m sure it won’t be horrible going up again. Just a simple rescue- right?” She patted his shoulder.

_____

“Hey man, you coming?” Ryan asked. The MFEs were filing out of the room, but James hadn’t quite moved from his chair yet.

The said cadet, tapped his finger against the cold, metal surface of the table. “I’ll be with you guys in a second. I have to...do something first,” he answered slowly, and the legs of the furniture he sat upon scraped back as he spoke.

Ryan nodded, and jogged to catch up with Nadia and Ina, who were immersed in a conversation over what they’d have to get done before departure time.

James tried not to hesitate as he neared Keith. The Black Paladin was focused studying Atlas data graphs, and replaying Lotor’s message over and over. He only looked up when James was right next to him. Sighing, he turned the holographic screen off. “If it isn’t Griffin. What do you want?” asked Keith, and his tone showed boredom and annoyance, with an uncomfortable edge.

This suddenly became more difficult than he’d imagined. “I just- I um…” he stammered. Damnit, he’d gone over what he’d say already! “I wanted to-“

“Look, I’m supposed to be going with Shiro over to the Atlas. I’m late and busy as it is. If you don’t have anything to say, then don’t use up my time,” he interrupted strictly, standing up from his seat and brushing past him.

James was a little in shock, but his gaze followed the other walking to the door. This was the worst time to get tongue tied. He’d now missed his chance, again.

Keith halted just as he was about to exit. He realized his words had sounded too harsh. He turned his head back just enough to see James. “Sorry about that. If it’s something important you have to tell me, try catching me one of these days. I’m sure I’ll be free sometime,” he offered aloofly. 

The cadet nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Alright, I’ll let you get back to your work then,” he said, and turned on his heel to find his team without a glance back.

However, Keith stared at his disappearing back curiously, before giving a shake of his head and exiting the room himself. Weird.

____

“So are you going to ask her out?” Hunk asked, walking with Lance back to their rooms for the night. He began to untie the headband from his hair.

“Allura? I don’t know…” Lance shook his head.

Hunk’s eyes enlarged in disbelief. “You’re giving up?? Lance, we went over this, just ask.” 

Holding his arm, Lance bit his lip. “We’re rescuing Lotor, I’m guessing not because Shiro said. I think she still likes Lotor, and if she does...then I have to respect that. If she’s happy, I’m happy,” he said, and his voice dropped with longing, but he promised he’d stay true to his word.

His best friend stared at it him for a good while. “I’ve never...heard you speak so maturely, Lance. But- but I’m proud of that, and of you,” replied Hunk, and shoulder bumped him softly. “Things will brighten up for you. I’m sure of it. If anyone deserves it, it’s you. You’ve grown a lot.”

Lance let out a chuckle, and bumped him back. “You sound like some psychiatrist, jeez,” he teased. They reached their awaiting doors to their own sleeping chambers, and the Red Paladin waved goodnight to the other.

“Get some sleep dude, you look so beaten up,” Hunk called with a laugh before disappearing inside.

“You’ve noticed!” He responded with an easy chuckle. Lance tiredly slipped into his blue flannel pajamas, and when his head hit the pillow, he was out. Despite what he’d thought, his dreams were pleasant. The only weird part were the green cats, but they were cute, so he didn’t mind.


	6. Level One: Chapter Five

The next couple of days, the Garrison was extremely busy, bustling bodies moving here and there. The Atlas needed checkups, in and out, all of its parts required to be in working condition. There was no time to relax, especially when they had to make the announcement to the coalition. Allura was the most nervous she’d ever been, but a Shiro stood by her as she spoke to the large masses of people gathered. He would restore order if he had to. And while it didn’t accumulate to something serious, there was much murmuring and yelling in confusion.

The coalition didn’t see the need to bring Lotor back. They didn’t trust him, and they’d rather he die.

“Voltron believes in second chances,” Shiro’s voice rebounded from the speakers that magnified his voice. “We believe in second chances. We purposely didn’t care enough to learn more about the ex-prince before exiling him to his death.”

Someone from the front yelled, “He was a genocidal maniac! Untrustworthy fool!”

“We’ve had to kill just as many Galra, for the sake of the end of this war,” Keith spoke up, and his voice almost sounded icy. “There have been innocent lives we’ve had to take, trying to do what was best for the universe. This is the type of prejudice we have noticed in ourselves, and by doing this, we are trying to correct our mistakes.”

“If you hadn’t known before, Lotor had been a resourceful emperor in his time of reign. He’d helped the coalition expand, and even had the empire calm for a short amount of time. He knew his goals, he wanted to do the right thing. Bring peace. But his steps were...inhumane perhaps, and he recognizes that now. So do we,” Shiro spoke up again.

“All we ask, is that you trust this process,” added Allura, standing as confidently as she could up on the raised platform.

When there was silence, Shiro stepped forward. “We will be leaving in two days’ time. Currently, we are preparing for departure. The Garrison will be well equipped with the protection needed for Earth, so you will remain safe. Thank you for being here with us.” With that said, the Paladins, Atlas crew, and MFEs filed off the stage to head back to the Garrison, which was behind them.

Allura let out a long held breath. “That was nerve wracking,” she sighed. 

“I didn’t expect much better,” Pidge admitted, shuffling her uniform around her waist. 

“Honestly I think that was way better than what I was hoping. I thought someone would bring out guns or something,” Hunk said. “I’m actually happy that it went the way it did.”

“I agree with Hunk. At least they’re gonna let us go through with it. I was afraid they would hold us back,” Lance added. 

“I suppose I see where you’re coming from,” Allura shrugged, holding herself. 

Pidge nodded. “Statistically, the only one who’s really in danger is Lotor. If he comes back, he’s not only going to be in a horrible condition, the coalition will also be out for his head,”

Shiro put up a hand. “I think that’s enough. Allura’s clearly upset, please respect that,” he said firmly. Part of the reason he didn’t like how she was talking was because he’d imagined Adam miraculously appearing many times. 

Pidge frowned at his curtness but decided to shut up for once in her life, taking the direction that so many people had snapped at her to take. Silence was a safe option. No one could get mad when you were quiet. 

“Sir!” Curtis, one of the Atlas’s pilots, ran over to them. 

“I told you, you can just call me Shiro. Or Takashi,” Shiro assured him, smiling. He always smiled when Curtis was around. 

Curtis blushed with embarrassment. “Y-Yes sir- I mean- yes S-Shiro!” He stammered. 

“He’s worse than you about handling his crush,” Keith mumbled to Pidge. She looked up at him like ‘bro wtf???’ But he just kept a smug grin, not bothering to explain himself. 

Shiro laughed, blushing himself now. “I-I think I need to use the restroom, excuse me,” he said. 

“O-oh! Yes of course, I… have some modifications to make! Goodbye Si- Shiro!” Curtis said quickly, turning and rushing away to where his friends were teasing him. 

Shiro blushed and ran off himself. Allura couldn’t help but smile fondly. “Is everyone all packed up? Once Shiro comes back from the bathroom we should get on the ship,”

Lance, Hunk, and Keith all nodded, but Pidge froze. “Fuck, I forgot something!” She gasped. She’d left Lance’s jacket laying on the bed. 

“Language!” Keith said, patting her shoulder. 

“It’s okay! I’ll get it!” Lance said, turning and already running back to her room. 

Pidge blinked. No no no, anyone but him, she thought. “Wait, Lance!” She called, but he was lost in the flood of aliens coming in to do final preparations on the Atlas. She groaned and turned back to Hunk for help. 

Hunk laughed softly. “It’s alright, Pidge, he’s not gonna make fun of you if it’s something embarrassing. Well, he might make fun of you, but in a good way!”

“Excuse me, Paladins, but I had to go to the restroom,” Shiro was back and the blush was gone… mostly. 

“Paladins!” Another shout came from the end of the room. An alien with deep blue skin and a face that loosely resembled a rose was standing there angrily. “You’re traitors! Traitors to our cause!”

Pidge turned first, and suddenly blue hands were grabbing the front of her armor and shaking her. “Green Paladin, how dare you forsake your cause! This isn’t what you asked for! This isn’t what we fought for!”

“Get your hands off of her!” Keith barked, his blade forming immediately. 

“Stand down, Black Paladin,” Shiro said firmly, putting a hand across his chest. 

“We’re trying to do the right th-“ Pidge was cut off. 

“The right thing?! He’s a murderer! A dictator! Slaughterer of worlds! Destroyer! He’s a barbarian, and you expect us to support your efforts to bring him back?!” The rose-faced alien said with a howl of anguish. 

“Look, I’m sure we can all work this out. Sir, please let go of my friend and I promise this can all be fixed very easily,” Hunk said slowly, stepping towards them. 

“Don’t!” The alien barked. There was suddenly a gun. A muzzle of cold metal pressed against Pidge’s skull. She let out a noise that was as inhuman as it was small. The alien had four arms and three of them were pinning Pidge against him. Shouts rang out amongst the room, and a wide circle was made around the two of them. It was like putting dish soap in a bowl of pepper and water. Immediately they dispersed.

“Woah, woah!” Shiro shouted, stepping back quickly and sweeping the rest of the team back with an arm. “Everyone just calm down! We don’t need to get in a fight over this! Just-just lower the gun, please, we don’t need to put anyone else in danger.”

Pidge felt her heart pounding in her ears. Every nerve in her body shut down and she was completely frozen against the angered alien. Everything slowed down. You know how people say that your entire life flashes before your eyes before you die, but Pidge now began to think that it was instead all the moments of your life you hadn’t yet lived. Shouts of concern drew out of the crowd and the alien swiveled around.

“Shut up! Shut up, you filthy killer-lovers!” He barked, pressing the gun harder against Pidge. “Maybe once you actually lose something like all the rest of us, then you’ll understand how it feels!” He said, turning back to the paladins and cocking the gun. Shouts.   
Screams.

“PIDGE!”

Gunshot.  
.

 

..

 

…

 

….

 

…

 

..

 

 

.

 

 

Except…

Pidge opened her eyes slowly. Hot, sticky liquid dripped down the back of her head into her suit. Oh Ancients, she was dead. She was actually dead.   
Except…

She wasn’t. she sucked in a sharp breath and felt the weight slide onto her back, causing her to fall to her knees. The liquid was in her eyes now, as her helmet was rolling on the floor. She coughed, scraping it away from her face. The weight was lifted, and someone grabbed her from under her shoulders and pulled her to the side, laying her down. She blinked rapidly.

Lance?

 

Her chest piece was pulled off and the piece of armor was slid to the side. “Pidge?! Katie? Are you okay?” Lance’s voice came through and she groaned. 

 

“Y-yeah, I’m not hurt,” She mumbled, raising a hand to wipe the liquid from her face. When she did, she saw that her glove was soaked in deep blue blood. Oh… that’s what the liquid is. “Is he okay?” She asked, her eyes going to where the man had been pulled away groaning and still protesting. Lance had landed a shot in his arm, close enough that he couldn’t hurt anyone but far enough so he wouldn’t be hurt.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Her friend’s voice was scary like this. She looked up at Lance and sat up slowly, grabbing his hand for help.

 

“I should shower,” She sighed shakily, wrinkling her nose at the knowledge that she was covered in blood.

 

“Come on,” He nodded, putting his shoulder under hers and helping her up to her feet. She would’ve protested if she wasn’t so tired. She hadn’t even slept all night, worrying for the announcement. He helped her towards the showers and paused at the door.

 

“Thank you, Lance,” She said emotionally. She found it difficult to be emotional most of the time, but right now she didn’t have much choice. “You saved my life,”

 

“It’s not much,” He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. “Anyone would’ve done that for you if there wasn’t so much worry. I was just lucky,”

 

“You never miss,” She smiled. “That’s not luck. That’s irritatingly perfected skill,”  
Lance gave her a look. “You’re weird, Gunderson,”

 

“Shut up,” She rolled her eyes. “I’ll be out in a bit, tell the crew to get boarded and everything.” 

 

“Roger,” He said, raising a hand in a salute which made her laugh as she walked into the bathrooms.

 

Once she had washed the alien blood off of her back and out of her hair, she dried herself off and noticed that someone had set down a stack of her clothes for her. Just her casual ones, they were probably cleaning the armor. She smiled and thanked whoever had done it silently and got dressed in more comforting clothes than the stiff uniform. She’d also been provided with a cap, most likely to shield her from the definitely-prying eyes of the public. Whoever had given it to her was ridiculous, but she couldn’t help herself.

She blow-dried her hair and put it in pigtails before putting on the cap and her glasses. She looked like a kid again, and it made her laugh at herself as she walked out of the shower area and back towards the launch chamber. 

When she walked in, the mess had already been entirely cleaned up. The blood on the floor was gone and people were proceeding like normal. She sighed and walked towards the Atlas, keeping her head low as she ducked inside and walked up to the control center. “Hey guys,” She smiled when she walked in.

“Pidge! You’re back! How are you feeling?” Allura asked from where she sat.

“Much better now that there’s no blood on me,” She joked, walking over. “Where’s the rest of the gang?” Pidge has noticed her other friends weren’t around.

“They’re getting everything strapped in for blastoff,” Shiro replied from his station. “I suggest you do the same.”

She nodded and turned, walking out of the control room. The green Paladin hummed to herself as she walked down the halls of the ship, an old song called Sunflower from one of her very favorite movies. She walked into the living area where she expected the crew to be and grinned.

 

“Hey, dorkwads,” Pidge greeted affectionately, walking over and flopping down onto the couch beside Keith.

“Hello, nerd,” He chuckled back.

“Be nice,” Hunk said. He knew better than anyone that their method of greeting was just as kind as anyone else’s. An ‘I love you’ between siblings. “Are you alright, Pidge?”

 

“Yeah, I’m all good,” She nodded. “Let’s move on though. I don’t like to dwell.”

“She’s the boss,” Lance said with a smirk, his arms draped over the sides of the couch.

“Paladins!” Shiro’s voice came over the speakers. “Crew members! Anyone else who decided to stowaway,” That always got a laugh. “Please prepare for liftoff. In 20!”

 

“Goodbye Earth,” Pidge sighed.

“Think this is the last time we’ll see it?” Lance asked.

“Maybe for you,” She teased

“15!”

“Are you saying you expect me to die out there?” He gasped.

“13!”

“Possibly,” smirked Pidge.

“It would get you to finally shut up,” Keith grumbled.

“9!”

“Rude,” he scoffed.

“8!”

“It’ll be nice to see the stars up close again though,” Hunk smiled

“6!’

“Get ready,” Pidge sighed.

“5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“...1!”

 

Time for level two of this insane journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to start, so sorry for the short chapter. I'm really bad at pacing so I'm sure you'll notice this is worse than Val's chapters, but it was really fun to write so I hope you can tolerate a bit more!  
> and secondly, FINALLY THEY GOIN TO LEVEL TWO UWUWUWUWUUWUWU  
> \- Bash


	7. Level Two: Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

Beep Beep Beep

Pidge’s tired eyes slowly opened and she looked up from her pillow with a groan, smashing her alarm clock with her hand. 

It’s way too early she thought to herself, turning back over onto her side and pulled her blanket up. A jingle disturbed her from her almost sleep and she looked up to find Bae-Bae curling up beside her. She smiled and reached out, putting a hand on him, yawning and closing her eyes again. The early morning light drifted through the open window, settling softly over her desk and bathing her homework in a heavenly glow. Little spots of stardust could be seen floating in the ray of light if she looked hard enough. The discovery channel was still playing on her TV, she’d been watching a documentary about SeaWorld that had made her start crying and fallen asleep right after. The voices of deep sea fishermen now floated through the room. The only thing that broke the calm babble of British voices was a familiar one, now calling for her.

“Wake up!”

 

“Katie!” Matt’s voice floated through her closed door. She groaned and ignored him. He was always nagging at her to wake up early, so she didn’t find it particularly urgent

“Katie, get up!” his steps came down the hall to her protests. “You’re late!” she listened and heard his steps come towards her door. Yes, his. When you live with someone for long enough, you eventually learn their step pattern. For example,   
Matt had a quick and heavy step. He was actually flat footed, and he took short strides, so his walk was very easily identifiable. But… this wasn’t Matt’s step. So how had she known it was him?

She opened her eyes and looked at the clock in confusion. Late? It wasn’t even time for school yet.

“You’re late, Katie! You’re too late!” He called, pounding on the door. It wasn’t supposed to be locked. In fact, she had broken the lock when she was a child.

She rolled over and sat up with a groan, holding her head and putting on her glasses. She actually hadn’t needed them until she wore Matt’s back when he was imprisoned on the Galra ship. But apparently wearing prescription lenses when you don’t need them can lead to actually needing them. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn, the panic she should’ve been feeling by all extensions of logic still not washing over her. She swung her bare feet off her bed, resting them on the ground and walking over to the door.

The pounding had only gotten louder. “Katie! Why aren’t you helping me?! Katie please! You’re late!”

She groaned and put a hand on the handle. “Matt, calm down,” She sighed, opening the door. Except… it didn’t budge. The handle stayed stubbornly where it was.

“Katie! Please!” His voice became a frantic ghost of what it once was.

“Matt, stop holding the door shut!” she said, frowning and pulling at the door. It wasn’t opening. Why wasn’t it opening?!

“Let me in! You’re too late! Please, Katie, why won’t you help me! Why did you leave me?! Why do you hate me?!” His voice came out like a strangled sob.

She pulled the door harder. “Matt don’t be dramatic! I don’t hate you! You’re literally going to be fine!”

“KATIE!” He sounded like his skin was being boiled off his back…

She lashed out, grabbing her bayard. Where had that come from? It just showed up at her side. That didn’t make much sense- Green was nowhere to be found. She slashed down against the door and kicked it open, raising her bayard defensively to fight-

Nothing. There was nothing there, and that was what scared her. There was a blackness in the hallway, and suddenly the door disappeared. She was in a hallway that didn’t seem like it would ever end that had a black mist resting over it. “Matt?!” She called again in concern.

“Katie,” A voice swept through the hall. “You know what you did. You’re a liar, Katherine. You lied to him. You lied to them. And now you’re lying to yourself? How adorable, Katie Holt tries to save her brother! You barely saved him the first time. Remember that?”

A memory rushed back to her and an image swirled in the dark. Her crouched over her brother’s grave, sobbing into her helmet.

“In fact, I wouldn’t even call that saving! He had to save himself!”

She found her voice again. “Stop it. I saved my brother’s life, I saved the universe. I have worth, you don’t know what you’re saying!”

“And what about the people you weren’t able to save? Oriande? Remember them?”

Her eyes opened to another scene of members of the planet being slaughtered mercilessly. A genocide…

“…No…” She whispered, her eyes widening.

“Poor Katie.”

“Shut up! I don’t have to listen to you! I don’t have to-to pay attention!” She shouted, breathing quickly and squeezing her eyes shut.

“Katie,” A finger tilted her head up. She opened her eyes and slowly met the blue opaque ones of Lance… oh god, why him?

“Shut up. Don’t touch me,” She mumbled

“Why not? Do you hate me?” He asked, a puppy kind of hurt casting a shadow over his kind face.

“No, just- just don’t touch me,” She whispered, looking away.  
He began to cry and black tears came to his eyes. It looked like ink, and it filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, making her cry out in shock and step back.

“Why do you hate me?” His voice combined with Matt’s, Hunk’s, Keith’s, Shiro’s, and Allura’s. They all stepped out of the shadows and surrounded her, crying and bleeding black ink.

“Why do you hate me?!”

“What did I do wrong?”

“What did I do?”

“Pidge!”

“Katie!”

“You’re too late!”

“AGH!” She screamed, clutching her head. “Shut up! Shut up!”

“Katie!” Her eyes snapped open and she breathed a huge gulp of air, shooting up to a sitting position.

“Katie,” Lance had his hands on her shoulders, leaning over her. She had fallen asleep on the couch in the common area.

“L-Lance?” She looked at him, her eyes filled with fearful tears.

“Yeah, the one and only,” He chuckled before his breath was knocked out of him by a rough hug to the chest. Pidge had wrapped her smaller arms around his broad body and pressed her face against him, shaking.

He hesitantly put a hand on her head, trying to comfort her. “It… It’s okay, Pidge. It’s okay.”

“I know it is,” She hissed. “And I’m… I’m fine. I promise, I am okay.”

“I… I know you are. But even if you weren’t, that would be okay, too. I would still want to be there for you even if you weren’t entirely okay,” he said gently.  
She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. “Lance… Thank you. Now,” Pidge pulled away and gave him a glare. “If anyone finds out about this, I swear I’ll kill you.”

He laughed and stood up. “Whatever you say, Gunderson.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO basically neither of us know what we're doing lmao


End file.
